Treasured Defense
Upon returning home form his failed mission on defeating the intruders in the Human World, Rozeluxe met up with his friend Kekyuu Koguchi, who he hasn't seen in some time, due to her position as a seated officer in the Gotei 13. Stepping through a senkaimon and onto the top of a grassy knoll, Kekyuu arrived in Hama Town. Looking around the area, she sighed before going to sit down on a nearby bench, "He's late, as always. Oh well...I know he'll be here eventually." Running up the hill with the wind blowing his hair into his face, Rozeluxe arrived at the top. "Is she there yet?" Looking around, Rozeluxe looked annoyed. "Look at this, she always gets on my case for never being on time and here she is la--" Spotting her on a bench, he stopped before running over to her. "Oi! Kekyuu!" "Long time Raze, How have you been?" She smiled as she moved the hair from her face and adjusted her glasses. Sitting down next to her, Rozeluxe chuckled, "I've been good. I kinda missed you though. I know you're busy in the sereitei and all but try to make more time to visit as well." Days After Seikatsu fell out from being beat by the cero espada.... On the outskirts of Shizuna Town a little beyond the mountains. "Hey Seikatsu, you really got banged up huh? Chibusa asked quietly as she wiped off some blood from his face. "I'm fine but.."Seikatsu then looked at the dagger he was given by Rozeluxe. "Hey Chibusa, know how to use this thing. I want to go say hi to a friend." Seikatsu admits. "I have no idea, but lets find out" Chibusa says as she throws the dagger against the wall much to Seikatsu's dismay. They then begin to argue over what to do loudly screaming at each other. Seikatsu then falls out once again succumbing to the pain he had felt in his last battle. He hears the voice of the reflection once more. "The first fresh drop of blood in a battle...make it worthwhile." Seikatsu then walks outside, seemingly rested and healed from his fight. "Hey Chibusa follow me, I want you to meet someone" Seikatsu said. Chibusa then willingly follows Seikatsu as they both begin to run off into the distance only following the spirit energy they feel near them. Back to Rozeluxe..... "So what's new?" Kekyuu asked as she leaned over toward Rozeluxe Chuckling a bit, he ran his fingers through his hair, "Well...I got my butt handed to me by the..and you won't believe this but...the Cero and Segunda Espadas!" Jumping up, Kekyuu, held on to her blade before shouting and Rozeluxe's face, "Really?! Where did they go!? How long ago was it!?" Turning to look at a cut on his face, She frowned. "More importantly, are you ok?" "Oh this?" Touching the now healing cut on his face, "I'm fine. I held my own, this kid I met had to take on the Cero Espada and I think he got the worst of it." "Its not that bad, Seikatsu is doing better" a voice says. "Hey my name is Fumetsu Shihoin Lieutanent to the Second Division" The figure says revealing himself to the shinigami. "Hm? Did you think we even asked you who are?" Kekyuu sneered at the stranger. "Now now Kekyuu. Don't be so rude." Rozeluxe laughed as he covered his friend's mouth. "But she's right, we don't even know you, so how did you know where to find us?" "That mission you had took to the Human World was one that I wanted, after you got it I kept close to you. I seen your fight with the espada, it was hard for me not to jump in though". Fumetsu then began to laugh, after several seconds though he soon regained his compsure. "Nevertheless I also know who Seikatsu is, in fact I fought with him a few days ago a few days after your and his fight with those Espada. If you want we can go meet up with him right now." Fumetsu offeres with kindness. "You mean this world?" Kekyuu spoke with an annoye tone in her voice. "What a strange man. Hmph. And why would we go with you? After all we literally just ''met you." Stopping to think for a moment, Rozeluxe sighed. "Sorry. She does raise a good point. Just because you say you know Seikatsu, doesn't mean you can be trusted. Funny thing is, me and him aren't really freinds...more of acquaintances." "Ok fine, I'll give ya that. I really can't be trusted." Fumetsu agrees. "But I have a feelin' we gonna meet again Rozeluxe" Fumetsu then vanishes ominously. "Meet again huh? Hmm...I can't wait for that day to come at all." Rozeluxe smile sheepishly as he stared into the sky. ''Meet Again "Do you know where you going ya idiot" Chibusa yells at Seikatsu as she carries a tree on her shoulder. "Yes. Put the tree down, I know where I'm going girl" Seikatsu says lying. "You lying" Chiubusa yelled as she swung the tree at Seikatsu who anticipated this and shattered the tree after catching it with one hand. "Listen, I heard alot of strong people live in a town called Hama Town. They probably live there. Seikatsu said. "You best be right" Chibusa threatened. "Here we are Hama Town" Seikatsu yelled as they looked down onto the outskirts of the town. Chibusa and him then both began running through the town like crazy both following the other as they searched for Rozeluxe. "Tell me if ya see'em, he looks like...a boy" Seikatsu yells at Chibusa. "That don't help!" Chibusa screams out of anger as they both run through the town. Hearing the screams, Kekyuu scratched her head. "Don't tell me....those are the ones that Fumetsu guy was referring to?" "Sounds like it, but I wonder what they are doing here?" Rozeluxe stood as took Kekyuu by the hand, causing her to blush as they made their way into the town looking around for the source of the calling. "Hey I hear people yelling" Chibusa screams. "You think its that guy" "Maybe. Then again there is only one way to find out," Seikatsu then stopped dead in his tracks as Chibusa did the same. "I see'em over there" Seikatsu says pointing toward Rozeluxe. "Hey pal" Seikatsu says in a friendly tone as he sees the girl walking alongside Rozeluxe. "Hey what are you doing here? I honestly didn't expect to see you again heh heh." Rozeluxe laughed as he patted Seikatsu on the shoulder Seikatsu then fell to his kness again succumbing to the pain. "What we can't.... see each... other" Seikatsu said sarcastically but barely as his pain was to great. Chibusa then helped Seikatsu to his feet as he leaned on her shoulder. "Sorry bout' that Chibusa said. "I don't think he's fully recovered yet." "Well, he went against the Cero Espada, I don't think his wounds would have healed by now. In fact, what I meant by the way...is that I didn't expect to see you up and moving about so soon." Rozeluxe spoke as he watched Kekyuu walk into a nearby cafe to buy drinks. Seikatsu breaking free from Chibusa tight hold began to follow Kekyuu into the cafe trying to ignore his wounds and what Rozeluxe had said. "Come on everybody. What ya waiting for, ain'tcha thirsty." Seikatsu said. Chibusa quickly followed Seikatsu into the cafe. "Hey you buyin' ". Chibusa yelled as she jogged into the cafe. "Sheesh, people are so stubborn these days." Rozeluxe smiled as he walked into the cafe, taking a seat near the window. "Hm. I wonder who the girl with Seikatsu is? Time to go make an impression" Standing from the seat he had just taken, Rozeluxe walked up behind Chibusa and grabbed her butt, much to the chagrin of Kekyuu who happened to see and make a fist. Chibusa then let out a yelp. Seikatsu giggled as Chibusa lifted up a table with one hand. "Is That how you treat a girl" Chibusa yelled threatenigly as she threw the table. Seikatsu then intervened catching the table and placing back. "Chibusa then grabbed hold of Rozeluxe shirt. "Well, what'cha gonna do?" Chibusa threatened. "Oh? Me? I'm not gonna do a thing, I just wanted to see what kind of reaction you would have and you proved to be the tomboy-type. Heh heh." Rozeluxe smiled as he began rubbing her stomach. "Now who's a good girl that's gonna let me go?" Chibusa then fell over in laughter. "Don't do that. I'm ticklish there." Chibusa admitted. Seikatsu then came to to Rozeluxe's side. "Come on. What you guys want to drink." Seikatsu said trying to change the topic. Continuing to tickle Chibusa, Rozeluxe turned to Seikatsu. "Hmm....Green tea with lemon. Oh! And Kekyuu, just put everything on my tab." Kekyuu sighed and huffed before walking toward the counter "Whatever. Just have fun with your little girlfriend over there." "Aww, don't be like that. I was just being friendly. She's Seikatsu's girl, am I right pal?" Rozeluxe laughed as he took his seat again. "I guess she is sorta my girlfriend. To tell the truth I never really thought bout' that" Seikatsu admitted. "Hey Chibusa we are like boyfriend and girlfriend right, you know like unofficaly?" Seikatsu said to Chibusa. Chibusa then sat down in the chair next to Seikatsu. "Shut up, boyfriend" Chibusa said regaining her composure after laughing so much. Chibusa then blushed realizing she had accidentally called him boyfriend. "I don't want nothing to drink. Just give Chibusa some strawberry tea. Oh! and put that little lemon at the top." Seikatsu said talking to Kekyuu. "Who said I was taking your order? Are your legs broken or something?" Kekyuu sneered as she brought Rozeluxe a drink and sat down. "Haha sorry, she's not usually this cold towards people. I guess you just caught her on an off day." Rozeluxe laughed as he sipped his tea. "Its fine, Chibusa is the same way in the morning" Seikatsu said laughing. Chibusa then angrily hit him in the back of the head. "Shut up" Chibusa said. As Chibusa fist hit the back of Seikatsu head, he quickly fell out unconcious. Chibusa then screamed as she thought she had killed him. "Should we get him somewhere" Chibusa said quietly. The last thing Seikatsu heard before once again blacking out and succumbing to his pain. The first fresh drop of blood in a battle makes it worthwhile! '' Looking around, Rozeluxe spotted the stares from the various customers at the cafe. "Er....we shold probably go. We've been making quite the scene here and well I'd rather not have unwanted attention" "Yeah. Lets go but where?" Chibusa said while picking up the unconcious Seikatsu and laying him on her shoulder. Surprised be Chibusa's strength, or Seikatsu's apparent lack of weight, Rozeluxe pointed to a nearby street. "Well, there's a hill up around that area. We could always go there and catch up." Chibusa then walked out of the cafe and headed toward the hill that Rozeluxe pointed at. The hill had a huge incline, its grass light green and still moist from the morning rain, it shined beautifully off the sun. She then sat Seikatsu down onto the ground. "Hey Seikatsu wake up.... Come on Seikatsu wake up already. Chibusa begged. "Does this happen alot?" Kekyuu questioned with the first hint of caring in her voice all day. "Lately yeah. Ever since he came back from the fight with the espada. I'm a little scared bout' it." Chibusa said quietly. "Yea?" Rozeluxe smiled as walked over and looked down at Seikatsu. "Well, that beating couldn't have been an easy one to handle, I'm honestly surprised he's still alive. He must have the luck of the irish or something." Seikatsu then sat up only opening one eye and seeing Rozeluxe standing there. "Hey pal" Seikatsu said casually. "Oh you're awake? See guys, there was nothing to worry about after all." Rozeluxe chuckled as he went with Kekyuu to sit down on a nearby bench. "I don't know why you sitten down." Seikatsu said standing up. "We 'have' to fight" Seikatsu then grinned as he commanded Chibusa to move out of the way with his hands. "Huh!?" Rozeluxe spat out the tea he was finishing off. "Why do we have to fight? Did I anger you? And well we do have our female guests to think of too." "Its fine they can go to a spa or somethin'. Besides ever since I met you that day, I was humiliated I was beat and you stood there like a king compared to me. Come on pal." Seikatsu said. "In a hour or so I have to go somewhere so before I leave I would like to spar abit with the ''king." "King? Nah, don't use such a title with me. You were up against a much stronger opponent and you lived through it. If anything, you were the better man that day. But sure, I'm always up for a good spar." Rozeluxe smiled as he removed his coat revealing his weapons. "Spa? What am I chopped liver? Forget Rozeluxe, I'll fight you myself for disrespecting me like some common ditzy little girl." Kekyuu spoke as she carried her blade walking toward Seikatsu "No!" Seikatsu said as his eyes changed red and his voice became deeper,darker. " I'll fight you both" Seikatsu shouted. Chibusa then ran from beside Seikatsu to beside Rozeluxe. "I've never seen him like this" Chibusa admitted. Rozeluxe sighed as he shook his head. "Fight us both pal? I'll admit you may be strong, but don't get carried away. Two shinigami against one full bringer isn't exactly a fair fight. Especially since you don't know of either of our zanpakuto abilities. Think carefully about what you're asking of us." "I know what I said. Follow me" Seikatsu then began to run he then used his "Bringer Light" to move from the hill they were on to a deserted location in the forest of Shizukana Town near a rushing waterfall and several birds soaring above. "I have to do this" Seikatsu said to himself quietly. Chibusa then got up and approoached Rozeluxe and Kekyuu. "Come on I know where he is, its not far away we can just walk there." Chibusa urged. "Does he always challenge people like this?" Kekyuu questioned. "If he's not careful then he may be in for a world of hurt." "Now now. Kekyuu. Maybe he wasn't serious, heck maybe he even has some sort of hidden partner to fight against us. Hahaha" Rozeluxe joked as he followed after Chibusa, puling Kekyuu along with him. "Today, he's been actin' different" Chibusa added. As Chibusa contiinued walking on she was quickly within the town of Shizukana Town. Once in the town Chibusa quickly realized where Seikatsu was. She then began to run toward the cemetery in the town.